


Весёлое рождество

by Dafna536



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Гриндевальд заявляется на Рождественский вечер в МАКУСА





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку рождественского феста "Грейвз/Гриндевальд. Гриндевальд на Рождественском вечере в МАКУСА. Должен же у Персиваля быть весёлый праздник в хорошей компании". Тот случай, когда беты не было и получилось как получилось.

Слова Персиваля вновь заглушил громкий женский смех и аплодисменты. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, пригубил шампанское из бокала и обернулся, нагнав на лицо побольше миролюбия. Перспектива выглядеть старым цербером на Рождественском вечере не прельщала, но беззаботное веселье после побега Гриндевальда казалось кощунственным.

Причина всеобщего восторга стояла посреди женской стайки, развлекая присутствующих изящными иллюзиями — вокруг летали грозные дракончики, изрыгая прозрачное пламя над разбегающимися фигурками гоблинов, в панике ищущих убежища под платьями дам. Тут же носился серебристый оленёнок и парочка толстых кроликов. Впрочем, Персиваль мог бы поклясться, что внимание зрителей молодой волшебник завоевал не столько позёрским фокусами, сколько привлекательной внешностью. Подавив всколыхнувшееся раздражение и желание разрушить рождественскую идиллию, Грейвз отвернулся. 

В руку ткнулось что-то мокрое. Он опустил взгляд вниз и мысленно добавил очков незнакомцу — оленёнок. Иллюзии обычно бывали бесплотными, эта же конкретная имела холодный нос и нежную шёрстку. 

— Пшш, иди к хозяину, — Грейвз махнул рукой, и оленёнок испуганно скакнул в сторону. Персиваль продолжил было дипломатическую дискуссию, но настырное животное подкралось сзади и начало обсасывать ему пальцы. Его собеседники расхохотались, Грейвз тоже натянул улыбку и оглянулся на молодого мага, поймав мимолётный шальной взгляд и самодовольную улыбку. Этот балаган стоило прекратить, да и в лице незнакомца ему почудилось что-то настораживающее. Извинившись перед гостями, он направился к галдящей молодёжи.

— Добрый вечер, мистер...?

Волшебник тут же обернулся. 

— Майлз, сэр, — радостно затараторил он, протягивая руку. — Абрахам Майлз, но можете звать меня Эйб.

— Очень приятно, мистер Майлз, — Грейвз неспешно сжал чужую ладонь. — Персиваль Грейвз. 

— Вам нет нужды представляться, мистер Грейвз. Вы очень известны в магическом мире.

Персиваль поморщился — комплимент граничил с оскорблением, учитывая сомнительную природу его недавней известности, но улыбка Майлза была широкой и будто бы, искренней.

— Не помню, чтобы видел вас раньше в стенах Конгресса, мистер Майлз.

— А, ну, так меня дядя провёл, мне, к сожалению, не довелось ещё здесь поработать.

— Дядя? — насторожился Грейвз.

Майлз растерянно оглянулся, а затем с энтузиазмом замахал кому-то в толпе. Через пару секунду, рассекая, словно ледокол, пространство перед собой, оттуда выплыл польский посол — Януш Петру — и, отряхнув крошки с лацкана пиджака, пожал руку Грейвзу. 

— Смотрю, вы познакомились с Эйбом, мистер Грейвз, — поляк обхватил пухлой рукой Майлза за плечи, прижал к себе, любовно чмокнул губами в висок и взъерошил волосы на макушке. Тот весь залился краской и стал неловко укладывать волосы обратно в подобие прически. Петру между тем продолжал восторженно вещать.— Эйб у нас в семье просто звезда. Такой талантливый мальчик, такой одарённый. Помню, приезжал к нам на каникулы... Сколько тебе было? Семнадцать? — Эйб, внимательно изучающий носки своих ботинок, коротко кивнул. — Я в его возрасте только за юбками бегал, а он сидит всё, изучает что-то, читает, экспериментирует. Умничка!

— Дядя...

— И угадайте что — мечтает стать мракоборцем. 

— Да, неужто, — приподнял брови Грейвз, бросив на мальчишку оценивающий взгляд. Ситуация начинала проясняться.

— Да-да, два года отучился в аврорской академии, а на третьем, увы, не свезло — мать заболела, бросил. Потом — похороны, переезд, в общем — тяжело парню пришлось. Но он способный, мистер Грейвз! Очень способный. Да, вы и сами видели.

— Дядя...

— А как он вами восхищался! Мистер Грейвз, мол, герой. Сильнейший маг Америки. Хочу, как он. Вырезки газетные собирал...

— Дядя! — воскликнул Майлз отчаянно. — Я не то говорил и не так. 

И опустил голову, стыдливо прикрыв лицо рукой. Грейвз смягчился. 

— Всё, всё, всё, — Януш поднял руки в миролюбивом жесте. — Я ухожу и больше не мешаю. Марианна, наверняка, меня уже потеряла. 

Майлз поднял смущенный взгляд на Грейвза. Персиваль мягко улыбнулся.

— Вы слишком романтизируете профессию аврора, молодой человек. Позвольте, я вам расскажу.

Поучать молодёжь Грейвз любил и умел. Если бы карьера в департаменте не сложилась, он ушёл бы в преподаватели. Пока Грейвз просвещал Майлза об особенностях аврорской работы и превратностях жизни рядового мракоборца, а Майлз делился впечатлениями об учёбе в академии, они обошли зал и добрели до балкона. По результатам беседы Грейвз пришёл к выводу, что парень смышлёный, амбициозный. И некстати красивый. То ли алкоголь будоражил кровь, то ли удручающе длительное воздержание, но любопытствующий взгляд тёмных глаз будил в Персивале фантазии отнюдь не целомудренного содержания. 

Постоянно поддерживаемые согревающие чары делали балкон вполне уютным, а стеклянные двери отрезали их от шума галдящей толпы. Грейвз настолько расслабился, что в первый момент даже не понял, что происходит, когда его руку накрыли горячие пальцы, и неудачливый студент аврорской академии ткнулся в его губы. Персиваль закаменел, но, осознав ситуацию, быстро ожил и, выдернув руку, поспешно отступил на назад. 

— Что вы творите, чёрт возьми?! Ваше желание сделать карьеру, конечно, похвально, но это уже чересчур.

Майлз хрипловато рассмеялся.

— Простите, мистер Грейвз. Простите, что ввёл вас в заблуждение, но я не собираюсь становиться мракоборцем.

Грейвз давно так остро не ощущал себя полным идиотом.

— Объяснитесь, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Ну..., — Майлз развязно взмахнул рукой и, подтянувшись, взгромоздился на перила. — Как вам сказать...Не поймите меня неправильно, я почёл бы за счастье работать с вами, но при других обстоятельствах. 

Майлз прикусил губу, помотал ногой. Грейвз терпеливо ждал, раздумывая, что будет, если толкнуть мальчишку с балкона и заставить повисеть в воздухе часок-другой. Исключительно в целях профилактики. 

— Понимаете, с тех пор, как я увидел вас впервые, уложить вас в постель стало делом чести.

Грейвз едва не поперхнулся воздухом.

— Вы в своём уме? Как вам вообще это могло в голову прийти? С чего вы решили..., — он замялся, подыскивая слова.

— Ах, ну да, — Майлз фыркнул. — Дядя как-то рассказал мне, что ему поведал Майкрофт, которому рассказал кто-то ещё о том, как вы прокололись на выпускном в Ильвермони. О ваших наклонностях знает больше людей, чем вам бы хотелось.

— Так, — мрачно констатировал Персиваль, не зная, что ещё добавить. Отрицать — смешно. Скандалить — стыдно.

— Думал к вам подобраться с месяц назад, — между тем продолжал его собеседник. Майлз нервно хохотнул. — Хорошо, что не сунулся.

— Что ж так? Познакомились бы со знаменитостью.

Майлз скривился, и Грейвзу немного полегчало. Приятно было, что даже молодёжь предпочитала закон, порядок и здравый смысл безумному магнетизму Гриндевальда.

— Я, конечно, люблю риск, но в разумных пределах, да и Гриндевальд меня, вероятно, убил бы. Ну, или отшил.

— Считайте, что я вас тоже отшил. Подыщите себе кого-нибудь вашего возраста, — Грейвз шагнул к двери, намереваясь вернуться в зал.

— Да, бросьте!

Заливаясь смехом, на балкон выкатилась компания из отдела международных отношений. Увидев Грейвза, они притихли, а потом наперебой начали приветствовать его и поздравлять с праздником. Он остановился, пропуская вошедших и терпеливо выслушивая поздравления. В этот момент на его левую ягодицу уверенно легла чужая рука. Персиваль возблагодарил темноту и то, что в редких бликах света гости не заметили его изменившегося лица. Вот же наглый юнец. Ухо защекотало тёплое дыхание.

— Я наблюдал за вами весь вечер. Знаете, что я заметил? Вам, как и мне, здесь скучно. Я лишь предлагаю повеселиться.

Персиваль раздражённо мотнул головой и открыл балконную дверь, окунаясь в шум толпы. Он не успел сделать и пары шагов, когда Майлз обогнал его и преградил путь, глядя с отчаянной решимостью. Грейвз остановился, скрестив руки на груди и стараясь излучать негодование. Его начинал душить нервный смех.

— Хорошо. Я понял. Вы меня отшили. Но давайте, например, прогуляемся. 

— Оставьте меня уже в покое, мистер Майлз.

Юноша, нахмурившись, окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Буду ждать вас у входа. Если через двадцать минут не спуститесь, я уйду, — и невероятно, но его слова звучали как угроза.

Грейвз не успел ответить — мальчишка резво скрылся в толпе. Прекрасно. Персиваль потёр переносицу и, вздохнув, и оглядел зал. Неужели он действительно собирался совершить этот во всех отношениях глупый иррациональный поступок? Впрочем, опостылевшее мероприятие близилось к завершению, а прогулка сама по себе не подразумевала ничего дурного. Пожалуй, нужно предупредить Серафину.

***

Когда он вышел, улица была пуста. Крупными хлопьями падал снег.

— Двадцать три, — послышался недовольный голос из-за спины.

Грейвз обернулся. Майлз стоял, прислонившись плечом к колонне. 

— Что? 

— Вы опоздали на три минуты. 

 

***

 

Грейвз даже не заметил, как они дошли до Центрального парка. Сколько они гуляли по городу? Два? Три часа? Персиваль потерялся во времени. Он недооценил мальчишку — слово "смышлёный" было явным преуменьшением. Его собеседник оказался не по годам умён, начитан и тактичен. С ним было приятно разговаривать и легко — молчать. Одна тема сменяла другую, и они даже умудрились поспорить о политике, ни словом не упомянув о Гриндевальде. Ведь мало того, что после побега Гриндевальда, Грейвз вставал и ложился с мыслями о злоклятом маге, каждый, буквально каждый считал своим долгом напомнить Грейвзу о его позорном пленении. 

Персиваль был очарован — здесь на заснеженных улицах Нью-Йорка он не чувствовал их с Майлзом разницы в возрасте, лопатки не жгло от осуждающих взглядов высоких гостей, и стены Конгресса не напоминали ему о грузе ответственности, лежащим на его плечах. Поэтому, когда Майлз внезапно остановился и ухватившись за лацканы его пальто, потянулся к его губам, Персиваль не отстранился, не послал мальчишку куда подальше, а положил руку ему на пояс и притянул ближе к себе, отвечая на поцелуй. По телу разлилось приятное щемящее тепло. 

Он и не подозревал, что так изголодался по человеческой ласке. Работа, плен, допросы, бессонные ночи, потраченные на поиски ускользающего словно призрак тёмного мага. За всем этим он и забыл, что рядом существует простой и понятный мир прикосновений, поцелуев и объятий. Он вжимался в горячее молодое тело как измученный жаждой путник к источнику. Майлз рвано выдыхал ему в губы и отвечал с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Грейвз застонал — в паху приятно ныло, а брюки становились болезненно тесными и продолжение этого вечера могло бы стать гораздо более красочным, если бы Грейвз не был аврором до мозга костей. Мимо прошла не-мажеская парочка, совершенно не обратив на них внимания — отводящие чары. Снег больше не сыпался им на головы, на улице стало подозрительно тепло, а пуговицы его пиджака расстёгивались сами собой. Только вот в руках у юноши не было палочки. По позвоночнику пробежал неприятный холодок. Грейвз оттолкнул Майлза от себя, используя и магию, и физическую силу, выхватил палочку и послал обездвиживающее заклинание. Тот отлетел в сугроб, но щит выставить успел и тут же вскочил на ноги, отплёвываясь от снега

— Персиваль, это новый вид флирта? Если так, я не впечатлён, — Грейвз послал ещё парочку заклятий, но и эти его соперник, успешно отбил. 

— Почему меня не удивляет, что ты одинок? 

Грейвз лишь рыкнул в ответ, продолжая наступать. Он слал заклятья, ускоряясь и увеличивая силу ударов, но Майлз отражал его атаки всё с той же непринуждённой лёгкостью, понемногу пятясь назад. Не многим было такое под силу. Приятный вечер стремительно превращался в ночной кошмар — у Грейвза больше не осталось сомнений.

— Гриндевальд, — выдохнул он останавливаясь.

Майлз пожал плечами.

— После того, как ты едва не съел мой язык, Геллерт было бы уместнее.

— Что стало с настоящим Майлзом?

— Эйб? Любимого племянничка с таким именем у Петру никогда не было. Это, — он гордым жестом обвёл свое тело, — мое произведение искусства.

Грейвз облегчённо вздохнул — одной жертвой меньше.

— Ты же знаешь, у тебя не получится опять занять моё место.

Гриндевальд фыркнул.

— Как я и сказал, карьера мракоборца меня не интересует. 

— И зачем тогда это представление? Решил меня добить? Успеешь, пока не прибудет дежурный отряд?

— Я был более чем откровенен, мой друг, — стало скучно, решил развлечься. Ну и потом, — он развёл руками. — Я что, не могу влюбиться?

Если бы не нервозность обстановки, Грейвз бы рассмеялся, а так получилось невнятное бульканье.

— Что-то не замечал я твоего романтического интереса раньше.

Гриндевальд выглядел оскорблённым.

— В плену? Это было бы крайне неэтично, — он немного подумал. — И неудобно.

Плен Персиваль помнил урывками, большую часть времени он провёл в бессознательном состоянии под действием снотворного. Гриндевальд приходил, когда нужна была информация и всегда был предельно вежлив. Не слишком любил пытки, предпочитая убеждать словами. На Персиваля, однако, его убеждения действовали слабо, и тогда в ход шли незнакомые ему заклятия и экспериментальные зелья, от которых Грейвза тошнило и выворачивало наизнанку. От одного и них его как-то начало рвать кровью, потом пришла лихорадка и жар, и Гриндевальду пришлось пропустить работу, оставшись с ним. Однако, волновало мага вовсе не здоровье пленника, а невозможность контролировать побочные эффекты. К счастью Грейвза, эти поблемы были взаимосвязаны, и в тот день он не умер.

— Иди к чёрту! — выплюнул Грейвз, посылая в сторону Гриндевальда заклятие, с надеждой застать того врасплох. Не получилось. Гриндевальд нахмурился, каштановые пряди окрасились белым, черты лица стали резче, тёмные глаза засверкали ледяной голубизной. 

— Драться значит хочешь? — мрачно спросил Гриндевальд уже знакомым голосом. Грейвз медленно кивнул, держа палочку перед собой.

И Гриндевальд атаковал. Это было страшно... и весело. Персиваль не признался бы никому, но ему льстил азартный блеск в глазах его противника, и было приятно, что Гриндевальд не пытается его убить. Едва ли тот дрался в полную силу, но и Грейвз не слал смертельных заклятий в его сторону. Показательная учебная дуэль — вот, что это было. По ним сейчас можно было писать пособие для мракоборческой академии. Однако, всё хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться, и гораздо быстрее, чем ему того хотелось бы, Грейвз оказался безоружен и распластан по ближайшем дубу, удерживаемый невидимой силой.

Гриндевальд подошёл к нему не спеша, подобрав по дороге его палочку. Грейвз ждал язвительных насмешек или смертельного удара, но Гриндевальд как-то невесело вздохнул и погладил его щёку костяшками пальцев.

— Что ж ты такой упрямый осёл? — пробормотал он со снисходительной нежностью и, накловшись к его лицу, осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, накрыл его губы своими. Позже, когда Грейвз прокручивал в голове воспоминания об этом моменте, он убеждал себя, что ответил на поцелуй исключительно чтобы потянуть время до прибытия боевой группы, а вовсе не от того, что ему хотелось и было любопытно, каков на вкус настоящий Гриндевальд. И совершенно точно это не он разочарованно выдохнул, когда Геллерт слишком быстро отстранился.

— С Рождеством, мой друг! — улыбнувшись, прошептал Гриндевальд. — А теперь, извини, будет больно.

***

 

Авроры нашли бесчувственное тело своего начальника на заснеженной поляне в парке и быстро доставили его в больницу. Его версия событий ни у кого не вызвала сомнений: заметил странного мага на вечере, заподозрил в нём пособника Гриндевальда и потенциального террориста, вывел из толпы, попытался самостоятельно зобезвредить. Кто ж знал, что это не пособник. Чего хотел Гриндевальд? Как обычно — хаоса, власти, снова подменить Грейвза. Пыточные заклятия, которые Гриндевальд на нём использовал, подтверждали эту версию. 

Януша Петру было даже жалко. Он искренне огорчился, узнав, что у него не было племянника по имени Абрахам Майлз, и среди его родственников ближних и дальних не оказалось никого с похожей внешностью. На одном из допросов он разрыдался, повторяя раз за разом, что Эйб — хороший мальчик, и уж он бы ни за что и никогда. В итоге вместо тюрьмы был отправлен к колдомедикам. 

Сам Персиваль Грейвз не любил вспоминать этот инцидент, и вряд ли смог бы объяснить, почему в закрытом ящике его стола лежит фото с Рождественского вечера, где запечатлён человек, которого никогда не существовало.


End file.
